carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Angela of Brunant (1671-1753)
Princess Angela (Angela Maria Francesca Margherita Van Draak, 21 July 1671 - 12 June 1753) was a Brunanter princess, who was queen consort of Traspes from 1708-1714. A daughter of Karl Van Draak, she was married three times; her husbands were Prince Florentin of Libertas (1694-1699), King Alfonso I of Traspes (1708-1721) and Antonio Veryard (1688-1750). Angela, who was well-known for her beauty, wrote poetry, made music and traveled across several European states. After her second husband's death, she was also known as the "Marquis of Fuentarosa" and lived at the Osorio Palace in Grijzestad for almost 40 years. Biography Princess Angela was born the third daughter and fifth child of Karl Van Draak and Isabella of Parma. Her father became King of Brunant in 1663, making her a Princess of Brunant by birth. First marriage Well-known for her beauty, in 1691, Princess Angela was betrothed to Prince Florentin of Libertas, who was a son of King Alexander I. She did not like the Libertan prince, however, and fell in love with his older brother, Crown Prince Alexander, the future king Alexander II. Angela and Florentin married in 1694, but her husband had been very depressed since the death of his first wife, Maria Van Neyt in 1687. Because Angela's husband did not pay attention to her and raising his three ungovernable stepdaughters, Angela started an affair with Karl Floryszoon, a Libertan military commander. Prince Florentin eventually died in 1699, and Angela returned to Brunant. Second marriage In 1708, Angela was married to Alfonso I of Traspes, who was the Marquess of Fuentarosa since 1685 and the self-proclaimed King of Traspes since 1703. The marriage was rather a political one. Alfonso was first married to Elena Filipina de San Martin y Benavides. Both his first wife and Angela were unable to give Alfonso an heir since the king was impotent. The military adviser to Angela's father, Antonio van Biancator, opposed the marriage since Brunant supported the Habsburgers and Spain in the War of the Spanish Succession. Angela's father, however, wanted his daughter to marry a reigning monarch. and Queen Angela of Traspes]] Alfonso was unable to keep support in Traspes for his claim to the throne, and a lack of heirs caused protest among the nobles, who largely supported the Habsburgers. In 1714, Angela and her husband fled their newly-built Palace of Fuentarosa. After the Battle of Cambres in 1715, where Alfonso's forces were defeated by the Spanish, they left for Brunant. Marten I welcomed his sister to Koningstad, but disliked his brother-in-law. Since Brunant was an ally of Spain, van Biancator, who was now Chief Minister, suggested extraditing the resigned Traspesian king to Spain since no peace treaty had yet been signed. In July 1715, the Treaty of Brezonde was signed. Alfonso recognized the Spanish control of Traspes, and the Spanish let him live in Brunant without ever returning to Traspes. From 1716-1720, Alfonso built the Osorio Palace in Grijzestad, but died the next year. Princess Angela lived at this palace until her death. Third marriage After Alfonso's death, the princess was known as the "Marquis of Fuentarosa" since this was her husband's original noble title. Angela began an affair with Antonio Veryard, a military commander with the 2nd Infantry Company, who was 22 years younger than her. With Marten's permission, they married in 1733. Angela died in 1753 without having children. At the time of her death, she was the last living child of Karl Van Draak and Brunant was ruled by her nephew, Pieter I. Category:1671 births Category:Princes Category:Dead people Category:Traspes